Les 5 problèmes d'une Mary Sue en Terre du Milieu
by Syngaly
Summary: Quatre problèmes menant à la mort d'une Mary Sue et le cinquième à son bonheur éternel ... Ou pas.


**J'ai toujours eu un problème conséquent avec les Mary-Sue. Et le film « _Le Hobbit _» m'a remis dans une phase LOTR donc ... enjoy ^^ **

**J'aimerai également dédicacer cette fic à « _Elrond's naturally nine _» ( pour ceux/celles qui ne comprennent pas et qui parlent anglais, allez lire « _The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-Earth _» par misscam. Cette fic est juste géniale !)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et si vous y pensez, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)**

**L'univers de Tolkien et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien.**

* * *

_**Les cinq problèmes d'une Mary Sue en Terre du Milieu**_

_1. Le langage (parce que oui, ça peut poser un problème...)_

_( Italiques : Westron – langue commune de l'ouest de la Terre du milieu . C'est dans cette langue que Bilbo a écrit ses livres, et je suppose que les autres peuples ainsi que les gobelins peuvent la parler. N'ayant jamais vu de problème de communication dans les livres ...)_

Cette journée avait commencé comme les autres. Je m'étais levée, parfaitement coiffée et maquillée, prête pour une journée radieuse, correspondant à mon humeur- comme toujours !

Descendant du palace 5 étoiles qui me sert de chambre et saluant mon – toujours adorable – petit frère, je m'apprêtais à prendre un délicieux petit-déjeuné (constitué de 18 brownies au chocolat qui n'altéraient en rien ma silhouette parfaite ) quand soudain, un vortex m'aspira. Pas du tout paniquée par cet événement étrange, je réapparus dans une forêt. Gazouillant de ma voix mélodieuse avec les petits oiseaux, je décidai alors de me balader un peu.

Après quelques minutes de balade en forêt, je me retrouvai face à deux gobelins à l'allure ignoble. Je m'apprêtais à les saluer quand l'un d'eux lança d'une voix grondante :

- _« Eh, r'garde qui v'là. Tu penses qu'on peut la bouffer ? »_

Je ne le compris pas, mais me dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne maîtrise parfaitement le langage de ces dégoûtantes créatures. Haussant les épaules, je décidai de continuer mon chemin et de passer à côté d'eux. Le deuxième lança alors :

-_ « J'te propose un truc : Si elle continue dans notre direction, on la bouffe. Si pas, tant pis, elle se barre. J'suis trop crevé pour courir après n'importe quelle humaine qui s'pointe. En plus elle à l'air faible. »_

_- « Pas con. Ok, on fait ça. J'te parie 3 yeux qu'cette conne continue à avancer. »_

_- « Tenu »_

Pendant que ces odieuses créatures continuaient à parler, j'avançais d'un pas décidé vers ma prochaine destination ...

**AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaargggggggggg gggggggggh.**

Temps tenu en Terre du Milieu : 27 minutes et 30 secondes.

_2. Trop de charme tue le charme._

- « Je refuse, Aragorn ! Dame Melothriniel 6ème du nom se doit d'être ma femme ! Elle est parfaite pour moi et je l'aime. Que je sache, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a chanté une ballade hier ! »

- « Et de quel droit, Legolas ?! Je suis fou amoureux d'elle, et personne ne pourra me détourner de ma promise. Si cela ne te convient pas, alors combattons ! »

- « Qu'il en soit ainsi . »

Assistant à cette scène, notre Mary-Sue bilingue pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne voulait pas briser l'amitié qu'il y avait entre ces deux hommes. Et dire qu'ils représentaient également son couple slash préféré. Quand l'occasion s'était présentée, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de flirter un peu avec eux. Ils étaient si beaux et si romantiques... Et elle avait tellement besoin d'un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes.

C'est donc aveuglée par tant de larmes qu'elle ne vit ni ne put éviter le coup d'épée d'Aragorn, qui avait fait un faux mouvement. Son dernier sanglot brisa le cœur de la Communauté entière... Qui s'en remis bien vite, libérée du sort.

Temps tenu en Terre du milieu : 2 jours, 18 heures, 33 minutes et 59 secondes.

_3. Souci vestimentaire._

Legolas s'arrêta net. Devant lui, se trouvait la nouvelle addition à la Communauté, resplendissante de beauté. Sa tenue de voyage -moulante- lui allait comme un gant, et ses bottes à talons mettaient en avant ses jambes magnifiques. Il en restait ébahi. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille beauté. Les elfes ne valaient rien par rapport à elle.

C'est donc un peu étourdi que Legolas annonça à notre héroïne que la Communauté allait reprendre la route en direction de la Moria. Celle-ci acquiesça et la compagnie se remit en chemin.

C'est donc après plusieurs heures de voyage fatiguant, une attaque de gardien, la fuite de Bill, et l'attaque d'une armée d'orques, que la Communauté se retrouva à courir de pont-suspendu en pont-suspendu. Et inévitablement, la tragédie arriva.

Avez vous déjà essayé de courir avec des bottes à talons sur des ponts-suspendus au dessus de kms de vide ? Non ? Et bien, ce n'est pas une expérience plaisante. Particulièrement quand le talon se casse.

La dernière chose que Legolas entendit de sa promise fut :

**Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.**

Car mes chers amis, la gravité gagne toujours.

Temps tenu en Terre du Milieu : 3 jours, 7 heures, 12 minutes et 28 secondes.

_4. Manque de contrôle._

La jeune fille fixait le loup géant, la bête lui retournant un regard doré, faisant jouer sa mâchoire puissante. Son familier, sans aucun doute.

Courageuse, notre héroïne, décida d'avancer vers celui-ci, pour protéger l'ensemble de la Communauté. Après tout, c'était tout de même son rôle, et non celui d'Aragorn, de Gimli ou de Legolas.

La bête baissa la tête, grondant doucement, comme pour la saluer. Enhardie, celle-ci fit quelques pas de plus, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel avec la bête. Le loup s'inclina alors, ramenant tout son poids sur ses pattes avants puissantes.

Puis, tout ne fut plus que douleur et confusion.

Temps tenu en Terre du milieu : 9 jours, 23 heures, 47 minutes et 02 secondes.

_5. Trop de bonté peut entraîner les problèmes des uns et le bonheur des autres._

Pour comprendre cette situation, il faut revenir 200 ans en arrière. A cette époque, la Communauté parcourrait la Terre du Milieu en direction du Mordor dans le but de détruire l'anneau unique.

Frodon Sacquet, un semi-homme, porteur de l'anneau , avait développé une sorte d'addiction à celui-ci. Donc, tout naturellement, et dans sa grande bonté, Dame Melothriniel 7 ème du nom, lui avait proposé de le porter, pour soulager enfin son fardeau.

Totalement OOC, Frodon avait néanmoins accepté, subjugué par la gentillesse et la beauté de cette fille et de ses grands yeux violets-dorés-verts. Pendant des jours et des semaines, elle avait donc porté l'anneau unique. Évidemment, arrivée à la Montagne du destin, elle ne put se résoudre à jeter celui-ci dans la lave. Aidée par ses supers-pouvoirs, elle échappa donc au reste de ses anciens camarades, et parti se cacher dans les Monts- Brumeux.

Après 100 ans de vie en solitaire, celle-ci avait quelque peu perdu de sa beauté, mais avait gardé ses magnifiques yeux améthystes. Elle vouait naturellement un culte à _son précccieuux. _

Et c'est ainsi que Gollum la trouva. Il fut tout de suite subjugué par ce corps semblable au sien et si splendide à ses yeux. Ce même corps duquel Legolas était tombé amoureux. Sensible à son charme, il décida de vivre près d'elle.

Après 50 ans de vie commune, il entendit parler d'une coutume humaine : le mariage. N'ayant néanmoins pas tellement les moyens, il attendit que Gollumette s'endorme et lui vola l'anneau.

Il fabriqua ensuite un écrin pour celui-ci, et alla pêcher un peu de poisson. Après tout, une grande occasion demandait un grand festin.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de petits Gollum.

L'anneau unique étant occupé ailleurs, Sauron ne retrouva jamais son pouvoir d'antan, et la Mal disparut de la Terre du Milieu.

_**Fin.**_

Temps tenu en Terre du Milieu : 200 ans, 321 jours, 21 heures,25 minutes,53 secondes.

54, 55, 56 , 57,...

* * *

**Bon ok, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais dans la tête quand cette idée m'est venue ^^'' J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Une p'tite review fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Sur ce,...**


End file.
